Dreaming about mixed Potions
by Twiniggy
Summary: Part 4 is in!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Dreaming About Mixed Potions

Ok, here I go!   
  
  
  
Harry and Hermione were walking down the castle corridor looking for Ron. Ron hadn't been seen for 8 hours now (and truly to say Hermione was actually missing him). This was the Fifth year at Hogwarts for them and this year Hermione has started to have crushes, yes, crushes. Harry, on the other hand, has been seeming kind of bored, tired lately and know one seems to know quite why.   
Carrying their books they walked not talking to class. Ron was nowhere in site! He wasn't at potions and boy was Snape mad this time. If they couldn't find Ron he could (that wouldn't be good:(). Potions was so hard to live through for Harry and Hermione. At age 15 Snape hated kids most, and he usually split best friend to partner with archenemies. As you guessed it, Harry was with Draco. Harry hardly said a word. He hardly listened to a word Snape was saying to because he was really screaming about Ron. Then all of a sudden, "Harry! Where is Ron!?" Snape snapped.   
"Uh, I don't know, sir." Harry said in a low voice (because he really couldn't help it.)  
"Well, that's not good enough! He has been missing, I have now heard, for 8 hours." Said Snape.  
"Sir, 8 hours isn't that long of a time." (Harry really did think it was though)  
"You know what happens, Potter? You know what happens when people get lost and never come back? Huh? I asked you a question!"  
"Um, no, sir." Harry so wanted to ask if he ever got asked a similar question known as 'What did you do with the kid?'  
"Oh, well then you probably don't need to know."  
"Professor Snape, you just don't get it! I can't take this and I am sure a lot of people can't! Stop being so...so...." Hermione yelled.  
"50 points from Gryfinnodor. Next time keep you mouth shut, Granger!" Snape screamed back. With that there were a lot of gasps, but none as big as Draco's. Draco has all of a sudden fallen on the floor gasping for a breath, begging for air. Hermione halfway cared and didn't. She turned around and faced the wall while everone went over and crowded around Harry and Draco. Professor Snape went over and took out a small bottle.  
  
"This will help." Snape said. With that he poured it into Draco's mouth thinking it was the healing potion. But Snape was stupid this time. It was the almighty truth potion. Then Draco started shouting out random things.  
"I love caviar, and my Dad's a Death eater. I hate pizza. My mother is lost in a world of confusion. And I love Hermione!" Draco Shouted. With that everyone gasped, unbelieving. Then, Hermione fainted trying to understand the words, but fainted from the pain they caused her.  
Everybody has a time when they can take things and can't. Harry believed every word Draco said and laughed that he was born from a mother who probably has forgotten his name right now. Harry wasn't evil, but glad to have his revenge for once. He did pity Draco. He couldn't help it that his father was a death eater. Hermione couldn't take it though and was sent to the sick bed. Then to her surprise Ron paid her a visit.  
"Ron!" Hermione couldn't believe.  
"Yea, it's me." He chuckled thinking about the rumors he heard in the halls. "So it's true."  
"Yea, all of it and I truly can't believe it, but Harry can." Hermione said.   
"Well, some people take things seriously, some can't take it, and some just think it's better for the people like me."  
"Where were you?" Hermione questioned.  
"Me? I have been, oh, somewhere..."  
"Where?"  
"Ok, I left Hogwarts and went to got to Hogsmeade by myself."  
"You, what?! I can't believe you! That is, is,-"  
" I know, so what? Don't you want to know why I was there?"  
"Why?" Ron stared into Hermione's face. He brought from his Jacket pocket a necklace with a little silver snowflake on the end. He handed it to Hermione. "But-" Hermione started.  
"Don't say a thing! Don't tell anyone. This is between you and me." With that Ron Strode out of the room with Hermione's eyes watching his everystep......  
More to come..........  
  



	2. Dreaming About Mixed Potions Part2

Ok, this is the next part. Part 2.   
  
  
Hermione didn't understand. She did half way like Draco even though she never told anyone. She had no reason to. How could she tell Ron? She couldn't make herself. She couldn't make herself tell ANYONE. Everybody had thought that she had fainted from the fact Draco was born from a death eater, but really she fainted because she couldn't believe he liked her. The Ball of the year for 5th years and up was coming up soon. She hoped so much Draco would ask her. Sitting on that bed dreaming this and holding Ron's necklace at the same time made her feel extremely weird. Ron would ask her first.   
No one had a right to not like Draco (except Harry and every other of his house members). Draco wasn't mean all the time. Hermione was better that day and went to all of her classes. It was amazing to her that both Ron and Draco liked her. (She kind of wondered it Harry did too, but remembered that Ginny liked Harry a lot more.) No matter how hard Hermione tried she couldn't get the song, "The way you love me" out of her head. She wondered if Ron had the song, "My liquid Dreams" in his head. There was also a message for anyone who liked Draco, Harry, or Ron- get a life and "He loves you not."   
Hermione couldn't believe the way she was acting. Always trying to hide her smiles. Then, as she was Day dreaming in on the way to Care of Magical Creatures Class, someone taped her shoulder.  
"Uh, Hi." Draco said. "I am just letting you know that everyone is being notified that it wasn't my fault that I spilled the truth and that they need to think before they consider me a dork."  
"That's ok. The truth is always for the better." And with that Hermione turned around swishing her now long brown hair in his face. She couldn't help but smile.   
Only one thing neither of them noticed. Ron was going to tell Hermione something too, at the same moment. When he saw Draco tap her shoulder he held back, spying behind the corner of the wall. He couldn't believe it and immediately taped Draco's shoulder.   
"Uh, hi." Ron said sarcastically, "I am just letting YOU know that that was my girl, my liquid dreams, and before you go dreaming about her, I just want to let you know MY liquid dreams HAVEN'T spilled!"  
"Sorry!" Draco mentioned sarcastically. "Hey, I said that it wasn't my fault I spilled the truth!"  
"Think about that!" Ron told him pointing a finger at him in madness until he was around the other corner.  
***  
Ron just wanted to ask Hermione what she was really thinking. Hermione now had other thoughts though. There was a major test coming up. This was something she had to study for even thought it was 4 months away that was too close a test to worry about what is happening in boyfriendships. Actually Hermione didn't really have a boyfriend, well, she had Boy-friend, but not Boyfriends.   
Harry was constantly wondering about what was wrong with Ron all day. To Harry it seemed like Ron was defiantly in La La Land (with Hermione of course.) Harry was really trying to concentrate on Potions when it came this day. (it has been 3 days after Hermione fainted.) Harry was about to fall asleep himself, but every once in a while Snapes already loud, but same tone, voice went up a notch. Then, whether Harry believed it or not, Snape sat down in his chair, put his own head on his desk, and fell asleep....  
***  
Hope you all liked this it will continue to part3 soon....  
  
  



	3. Dreaming About Mixed Potions Part 3

Dreaming About Mixed Potions(Part3!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Ok, The dance is coming up really soon. Ron is mad and Hermione is practically in dreamland. After Snape fell asleep in Potions it was a joke throughout all of Hogwarts. No one could believe that HE actually fell asleep. During the time he fell asleep and the end of class either Ron or Draco had a chance to ask Hermione, but non-dared, afraid of attracting to much attention.   
  
That afternoon on the way to Hermione's next class tower Ron caught Hermione. "Meet me in the common room at 8:00, please." Ron said.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because, just…well.. because!" Ron blushed.  
  
"OK, ok. I get it. Alright." Hermione said and dashed off to her next class.  
  
That night on her way to the tower, Draco followed Hermione. He grabbed her wrist to get her attention. Hermione was practically thrown because she didn't expect that.   
  
"Um, Hermione? I have a question." Draco mentioned.  
  
"You followed me? What? I can't believe it! This is not for Slytherins!" Hermione raged.  
  
"I know, but this is important."  
  
"How important?"  
  
"Very important?" Draco said with a wink.  
  
Hermione was disgusted. This was seriously braking rules. Even though she had broke some he didn't have to to this just to ask her to a dance. Draco still holding Hermione's hand, kissed her hand and asked, leaning on one knee, "Will you please go with me to the Dance?"  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it! She was just asked by the son of a death eater! Yet in a way he was so nice, now anyway. I guess you just had to know him. He had changed. He must have be fed a love potion illegally she thought.  
  
"Hello?" Draco was waiting. "Have you already been asked or something?"   
  
"Yes, well kind of." Hermione didn't really consider being given a necklace being ASKED.   
"Um, well I have to go. I am already late" She turned around pulling her hand away from him.  
  
"Will you think about it?" Draco asked after her.  
  
"I will, but it may take a while." Hermione answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You don't know what position I'm in."   
  
"Boy, I wish I did." Draco said not realizing he kind of did. He knew what position she was in, but he didn't understand why she didn't want to pick him. Hermione walked off a little and hid behind a corner waiting for him to move away. When she was sure he was go she turned around to continue, but instead being face to face with Ron leaning against the Hallway wall.  
  
"Your late." He said. Hermione was kind of scared.  
  
"I..I..was being asked a question." She hardly got out before he said…  
  
"You should have said no." in a loud voice.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do! I have rights. Step away Ron. You are in my way!"  
  
"I am just saying that I wish that you would go with me. I consider myself more trustworthy."  
  
"How can you consider a spy trustworthy? The way you are. Look I really need to get to bed. It's 8:45."  
  
"What?" Ron wondered. He knew she just wanted to get away from him and go read with friends she trusted. "Look, Hermione. I didn't mean anything. This past week has almost been unbelievable. I …I … just want you to like me."  
  
"We're only 15! Why would you care If I loved you? I just want to go to that dance to have fun. Nothing seriously. So that is why I have come to my choice." Hermione said.  
  
"What's your choice?" Ron asked.   
  
"Figure it out." Hermione said about ready to cry. With that she ran off the the common room and up the stair to her dorm before he could catch her. She slamed her books down with all the other 9 girls looking up at her. She placed her head faced on the pillow and cryed.  
"Why is my life so weird? You all have one boy that likes you. But I have to boys, one that the son of a death eater and one that's scary, mean, and a horribly bad listener!" Hermione cryed.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Hermione. It'll all end of for the best. The point is to go to the dance to have fun. It is the event of the year." Parvati told her.  
  
"I know, but I'm not going." Hermione said.  
  
"No, you can't." a new girl said," There is one boy yet to ask you and he really hasn't showed any sign to you."  
  
"What?" Parvati and Hermione asked together unbelievingly.  
  
"Don't worry, you all see tomorrow."  
  
  



	4. Asking

"Hey Harry!" Hermione said the next day wondering. They went to the library together each holding their books containing the enormous homework load for each subject. They sat down at a table each across from each other.  
  
"Have you been noticing- " Hermione started  
  
"-Ron acting a little weird?" Harry finished. "Yea," he shrugs. "It isn't like he's going out with anyone. It's almost like he's, um, liking-"  
  
"-Me? Yea, I know." Harry was astonished by Hermione's answer. "Well, some people just, ... change."   
Harry shifted his books into two piles.   
  
"Tell, me about it. It isn't like, wait a minute. Did I just say that?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes, you did." Hermione mentioned with a chuckle. "It's like I understand you."  
  
"Yea, or I understand you." Harry said kind of looking away surprised they were really getting along well talking about Ron. "So..." Harry said kind of putting his hands to getting in a clasped position. He stared into her fire red-brown eyes, gazing with the second. "...why can't you go to the dance?"  
  
"What? You found out? I , I,...I just can't. I am busy."   
  
No dought, Harry thought. "So, who's asked you?"  
  
"Um, Draco, Ron, should I go on?" Hermione was tempting him to be jelous.  
  
"No, please...but if I asked you to go on could you really?"  
  
"Oh, come on. I'm not that bad."  
  
"I'm not saying goody2shoes are bad. Why in the world did Draco ask you? I mean, your you."  
  
"uh! Thanks a lot, Harry. I really appreciate your lovely complement. You, know it isn't like someone has asked you and you've been kind enough to not turn it down."  
  
"Oh, yea? Try me." Harry said, really trickingly.   
  
"Um, ok. Will you go to the dance with Hermione Granger?" Hermione asked jokingly.  
  
"Wanta find out? Lets see." He got up pulled out his chair, walked around it three times (Hermione laughing out loud), and sat down. He held out his hand as if to shake Hermione's. She laughed, he smiled. "Hello, Hermione. Why sure I'd go to the dance with you."  
  
"That was really funny Harry." Hermione said. "Why can't all boys be like this - mature and immature at just the right moment?"  
  
"Consider it a deal? Well, then, I'll be going to class, now." Harry said blushing and wanting to leave.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione said elbows on the table. She tilted her head slightly glaring at him as he almost walked out the door. He turned sideways and gave her the perfect wink.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Huston we have a problem." She said to herself looking up at the library ceiling.   
  
*************  
  
ok, should I continue? Then next part is the dance! It is the last part unless you want me to go on.  



End file.
